


관계What kind of relationship we are?

by YuliaCho



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 사실 이 연성은 원래 존대니의 연장선상으로, 첼시가 존 애 임신한 대니 보고 에릭이 임신시킨줄 알고 에릭 멱살잡았다가 에릭이 대니 애 키우는 그런 거였는데, 어쩌다가 여기까지 왔는지 모르겠네요. 지금 좀 븹의 조나/댄 파는 사람 된거같고 그렇습니다(조나/댄 안팝니다). 원래 멘도 생일날 올리려고 했는데 어제 일찍 잠들어서 하루 늦었네요. 생일축하합니다 멘도...
Relationships: Eric O'Bannon/Danny Rayburn





	관계What kind of relationship we are?

**Author's Note:**

> 사실 이 연성은 원래 존대니의 연장선상으로, 첼시가 존 애 임신한 대니 보고 에릭이 임신시킨줄 알고 에릭 멱살잡았다가 에릭이 대니 애 키우는 그런 거였는데, 어쩌다가 여기까지 왔는지 모르겠네요. 지금 좀 븹의 조나/댄 파는 사람 된거같고 그렇습니다(조나/댄 안팝니다). 원래 멘도 생일날 올리려고 했는데 어제 일찍 잠들어서 하루 늦었네요. 생일축하합니다 멘도... 

조금 전까지만 해도 보랏빛이던 하늘이 눈 깜박할 사이에 어둠에 물들어 있다. 대니는 등받이 의자에 편안하게 드러누워서는 그닥 특징 없어 보이는 키스의 하늘을 올려다보았다. 두 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 무언가를 살펴보다가, 마침내 그의 얼굴에 만족스러운 표정이 어렸다. 긴가민가했지만 그가 찾아낸 건 분명히 희고 선명하게 빛나는 별이었다. 그는 엄지와 검지를 동그랗게 말아서 그 티끌만 한 점을 손가락 사이에 가두었다. 그렇게 하니 정말로 행성이라도 하나 손에 넣은 기분이 들었다.

“뭐라도 찾았어?”

뒤통수에서 목소리가 들렸지만 대니는 들어 올린 손은 움직이지 않은 채 고개만 슬쩍 옆으로 돌렸다. 이 동네에서는 그의 하나뿐인 친구, 에릭 오배넌이 언제나처럼 민소매 티셔츠를 입은 채 뒷문에서 나오고 있었다. 양손에 갈색 맥주병을 하나씩 든 친구를 보자, 그는 환영의 표시로 양팔을 크게 활짝 벌렸다.

“니 눈엔 맥주만 보이지?

“무슨 소리야, 나의 둘도 없는 가족을 기쁘게 맞이하는 거였다구.”

그는 능청스럽게 대답하며 에릭 쪽으로 팔을 뻗었다. 에릭은 당연하다는 듯이 그의 손에 병목을 들려주었다. 맥주는 이미 딴 상태였다. 대니는 차가운 병목을 손에 쥐고 한 모금 마시면서, 탄산이 목을 찔러대며 뱃속으로 흘러들어 가는걸 느꼈다.

“외계인이라도 봤어?”

“아니, 여기 별이 진짜 많았는데 이젠 예전만 못한 거 같아서. 근데 아까 하나 찾았어, 저기.”

대니는 그렇게 말하면서 그가 포획한 작은 점이 있던 곳을 가리켰다.

“저건 좀 밝네.”

“그치?”

대니는 아무 생각 없이 얼굴을 돌리고는, 곧 자신의 행동을 후회했다. 에릭의 얼굴이 그의 바로 옆에 가까이 다가와 있었다. 그는 여전히 자신이 가리킨 별을 쳐다보고 있었다. 대니는 스스로가 생각하기에도 조금 뻣뻣하게, 등받이에 몸을 다시 기대며 맥주를 들이켰다. 그는 몸속으로 스며드는 알코올이 방금 머릿속에 떠오른 생각을 날려버리길 바랐다. 에릭의 옆얼굴이 그의 여동생과 꽤나 비슷하단 그 생각을.

“네가 첼시랑 어떻게 되든 간에, 상관 안 해. 다 큰 두 사람의 문제고, 넌 내 친구니까.”

그의 생각을 읽기라도 하듯 에릭이 말했다. 대니는 그 말엔 분명히 어폐가 있다고 생각했다. ‘상관하지 않는다’와 ‘친구’라는 말이 양립하는 우리는 도대체 어떤 관계이지? 그는 언제나 자신이 사람 사이의 거리감을 조절하는데 서투르다고 생각했다. 너무 멀리 있으면 사라져버리고, 너무 가까이 있으면 도망가 버려. 결국, 어떻게 해도 곁에 남아있진 않잖아. 마지막 맥주 한 방울이 그의 입 안으로 떨어지는 걸 보며, 대니는 생각했다. 에릭은 항상 여기에, 그의 옆에 있다고.

“그러면, 내가 이렇게 해도-”

그는 그렇게 말하며 의자에서 일어났다. 시야가 비틀거리는 걸 보니, 술에 취한 게 분명했다. 멀리서 누가 웃는다고 생각했지만, 그 낄낄거리는 소리는 알고 보니 그의 입에서 나오고 있었다.

“상관없어?”

대니가 말을 마쳤을 땐, 그는 등받이 의자에 누워있는 에릭을 올라타 앉아 있었다. 그는 상대가 어이없다는 듯이 웃는 모습을 보았지만, 그 표정 뒤에는 반쯤 당황한 친구가 있다는 사실을 알았다.

“뭐하냐?”

그는 에릭의 말에 딱히 대답할 생각이 없었다. 대신에 그는 당연하다는 듯이, 상대의 바지 버클을 푸르고 그 안으로 손을 집어넣었다. 그제서야 상황파악이라도 한 듯 에릭은 몸을 일으키려 했지만, 그는 딱히 멈출 생각이 없었다. 마치 자신의 몸 일부를 매만지듯, 그는 친구의 살갗을 훑어 올렸다. 저항은 수그러들었고, 그에 헐떡임은 잦아졌다.

“그만할까?”

머릿속 어딘가서 대신 비명을 지르고 있는 그의 분신이 말했다. 하지만 지금 여기, 키스에 있는 대니 레이번은 전혀 그만둘 생각이 없었다. 그는 에릭에게서 손을 떼고, 제 바지를 끌렀다. 그의 성기는 이미 흥분한 상태였다.

에릭은 그를 밀치지도, 도망가지도 않았다. 대니는 두 성기를 붙잡아 부드럽게 밀착시켰다. 그의 손바닥이 그들 몸의 일부를 훑어올리고 내리는 동안, 알코올로 둔해진 그의 머리가 계속하라고 그를 부추겼다. 그의 다른 쪽 손이 무의식적으로 자신의 티셔츠 안을 파고들어 배를 만지작거렸다. 더 위로, 그는 망설였다. 그렇지만 결국은 이 즐거움에 굴복할 것임을 잘 알고 있었다. 그때, 그의 손목을 누군가가 잡았다.

대니는 고개를 숙여 잡힌 팔을 쳐다보았다. 그리고 그가 에릭의 눈을 쳐다보기도 전에, 상대의 손이 그의 가슴에 와 닿았다. 타인의 손가락이 뭉근하게 지분거리는 감각은, 스스로가 하는 것보다 강한 자극이었다. 그럴수록 그는 제 손을 더 놀렸다. 쾌락이 일순간 절정으로 바뀌고, 뒤이어 찾아온 탈력감에 그는 쓰러져 눈을 감았다.

대니는 에릭 오배넌의 몸 위에 드러누운 채, 눈을 떴다. 먼저 말을 한 건 에릭이었다.

“우리 대체 뭘 한 거지?”

“몰라. 아무튼, 친구끼리 할 짓은 아닌 게 분명해.”

그가 찾은 별은 여전히, 키스 하늘에서 빛나고 있었다.


End file.
